Snapped and Mended
by Princess Jennalie
Summary: A short story about Jenna and Beetle set the summer after fyre. Jenna has snapped after three years of being frustrated at Milo, but she feels so guilty... So when she is crying on the palace landing stage, Beetle comes to help her pick up herself, and tell her that no matter what, she should never change who she is for someone like Milo. This is a terrible summary. Read and Review


**Prepare to be hit with some dad problems…**

* * *

Jenna sat on the palace landing stage, her feet creating little ripples in the blue-green water below. Along with her tears. Tears that her father had created. Milo had let her hold a party, because of the summer solstice, but instead of making the party fun, outside and full of joy and laughter as she'd planned and planned and planned for a month, he had turned down all her wishes. All of them. The slow music drifted from inside the palace, skilful, but devoid of joy, of life, of what summer was about. Probably how she felt right now she had snapped, not bent, but snapped. She had had enough of Milo's antics.

 _Earlier that night…_

 _"_ _Milo" Jenna said, pulling her father aside as soon as she saw him "why is the ball inside? I thought we agreed inside!"_

 _He smiled at her smugly. "Yes, we did discuss it. But my dear, you don't know how to do these things! I spent years helping your dear mother doing event planning, and the events are far more dignified this way."_

 _"_ _But- "Jenna started to respond, but she was cut off by Milo._

 _"_ _And besides, shouldn't you be wearing something more…" he took in her lovely knee-length red dress that flowed like water and red sandals "elaborate?" Jenna gaped in protest, but he continued "Cerys would always wear a ballgown to these events, and she was a wonderfully loved queen. You should try to be more like her, my pet"_

 _Jenna seethed, and yelled loud enough that the nearest guests stared at her in shock. "I do not NEED your advice on what I wear, say, or do! I don't need you to interfere with my duties as a queen! I don't need to try to be more like my mother EITHER! BECAUSE I AM MY OWN PERSON! I am not you, am I not dignified, and I am certainly not gods-damn CERYS! Why can't you see that I am perfectly capable of LIVING MY OWN LIFE!" at that, she caught sight of all her loved one's faces in the crowd… Silas, who looked slightly smug, Sarah, who just looked sad, Her forest brothers all looking at her with a mix of fear and admiration, Nicko, who was trying not to laugh and beat the hell out of Milo at the same time, Septimus, who was glaring at Milo… and Beetle, who was looking at her… how? Was that worry? And… understanding? It couldn't be. And everyone else seemed to her to be disappointed. Disappointed at having such an impulsive queen. Jenna turned away and ran._

Jenna lifted her head to the sky. She had run to the first place she thought that no-one would look. The palace landing stage. It was so obvious, and yet still held the scar of Alice Nettles' death upon it. No one would think she would come here when she was upset… but she had. Because right now, she didn't think she could face a guilt trip.

"Jenna?" a familiar voice came from behind her. Beetle.

She let out a sob-muffled 'yes' in response.

"Can I… Can I sit down?" he asked hesitantly. Not because he was afraid of her, but because he cared.

She just nodded slightly, her face hidden in her palms.

"So, I just wanted to see if you were ok. I know that's dumb, because you obviously won't be, but I was worried… I mean, after what happened."

She looked at him with a tear-stained face. But she wasn't horrible or red like most people when they cried. Rather, the stars made her face and shiny eyes… glow. It was beautiful. "I'm not ok at all. And the worst part is, I always thought it would feel good to tell Milo about how I felt. But it doesn't… I just feel empty. And guilty. And you probably think I did something wrong…"

"Jenna" he said quietly "What you did wasn't wrong. It was honest. And you were right, because you are your own person, not anyone else. Milo was trying to make you into someone else, and nobody should ever do that. You need someone you can… love and trust. I do too, I suppose… And he needed to know, and everyone does, that you aren't going to be told who to be."

Jenna shook her head. "They're right though! I should be more like my mother. Be calm, and cool, and graceful. Because that's what makes…" she bit her lip, to hold back her sob "That's what makes a good queen!"

He gently took her hand, and turned to look at her lovely face, and the star encrusted eyes. "You are a good queen though! You're brave, and kind and everything a good queen should be… and that's more important than being cool and calm. And… I don't want you to ever change yourself" he flushed

Jenna looked down "why?" She asked timidly, avoiding the connection she felt when she looked into his brown eyes. They were like seas, but made of beautiful chocolate…

"Because" he said "I think you're amazing. Beautiful, generous, brave, and amazing. I always have, ever since…" he looked down into the water "ever since I first met you."

She wiped a tear from her eye. "You have? I never deserved for you to think that."

He smiled at her "you did."

She smiled back at him. "For the record, I always thought you were amazing to. You were everything I wasn't; clever, friendly, and fun... so I guess I should have told you that. The only thing I ever talked to you about was me. And I didn't even realise until a few months ago, that I liked you… liked you as more than… more than a friend" she blushed.

"You do?"

She nodded

"I think that I should say that… I like you too. As more than a friend. I always have."

They were now looking directly into each other's eyes, and Jenna felt like her entire body was… floating. She closed her eyes and felt her lips touch his. They tasted like summer breezes and fizzfroot **(XD-sorry)** And then came the fireworks. Everywhere in her heart there were fireworks. Not sparks, like people said true love caused, but… Catherine-wheels and roman candles, glowing golden. When they pulled apart, she gasped and asked

"did you… feel that?"

"The fireworks?" he asked, stunned by the impact of her kiss, the taste of her lips; like winter snow, cherries and candlelight nights, and the fireworks he'd felt burning in his heart.

She nodded, crying tears of joy.

Hours later, Jenna turned to Beetle and whispered

"what do you think Milo will say?"

"I don't know… I don't think he likes me that much"

"I don't think so… and if he does, I don't care. He's never been… he's never been my dad really"

"I guess we both got unlucky on our fathers… mine died and yours isn't there"

"I know… but we can pick ourselves up."

He took her hand. "together?"

She nodded "forever"

* * *

 **I'm crying over my own story, how sad. I think the reason Beetle never told Jenna how he felt earlier and just loved in silence was because he didn't have a dad to guide him or something. Or maybe he's just shy… Enough of my rambling. I really don't like Milo in the series though; he's annoying and Marcia could do so much better! Anyways, I hope this story was ok. I have to sleep now…**


End file.
